


Safety Measure

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabblish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Safety Measure

Drugs had never appealed to Kerr Avon; he had always wanted more information about his surroundings, not less, and to dull one's perceptions deliberately seemed to him a choice only a fool would make. But he felt no guilt in slipping a couple of 'happy' pills to Blake in his morning chocolate. Logic had proved ineffective aboard _Liberator_—the man's mind was impervious to reason—therefore, drugs.

"Here." He set the mug on the table in front of Blake and sat down across from him with his tea.

Blake looked up and smiled. "Thanks." He took a sip of the hot drink and smiled again. "I really like this; there's something different about it."

"Really? Must be the new processor.. What are you working on?" As if he didn't know—plans for the rebellion, always.

"Nothing much, just thinking about the Zeocan base. You know, if ORAC could take over their system transmitter/receiver, we could authorize ourselves to…."

He listened and nodded and agreed and waited for the drug to work. There would be no more bases infiltrated, no more strong holds bombed, no more casualties of a war that had been lost long ago. It was a bit sad to know that Blake's world would never reach beyond this little unimportant planet, far away from the Federation. On the other hand, he would be alive, and that was, after all, the primary goal, well worth the risk.

"Finish your chocolate before it gets cold."


End file.
